Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance:Tập 5 Chương 7
Phần 1 Trùm lên cả đại sảnh là sự cuồng nhiệt và nóng bỏng. Số lượng những vị khách mời từ khắp đại lục là rất lớn, tất cả bọn họ đều quy tụ về nơi đây. Đứng xen giữa nhóm quý tộc giàu có và đội vu nữ được rèn luyện chu đáo, là những cô gái mặc đồng phục của Học Viện Areishia. Các đấu thủ tham gia Kiếm Vũ tập hợp trước một bệ thờ đặt ngay chính giữa. Bởi khán giả bao gồm cả tầng lớp quý tộc, nên những lời nhạo báng khó coi hoàn toàn không có. Dường như họ là fan hâm mộ của những tinh linh sứ, vì thế mỗi khi người đại diện nhóm bước lên, đều vang lên theo họ những lời reo hò nhiệt liệt. “Oujou-sama, hãy cố hết sức nhé ~!” “Em tin và sẽ đợi chờ chiến thắng của ojou-sama! Vinh qua cho nhà Laurenfrost!” Đứng ngay đầu hàng, là Carol và Mireille, đang vẫy vẫy một tấm banner màu trắng. “J-jeeez, hai người họ … xấu hổ quá đi!” Rinslet đỏ mặt và núp sau Kamito. “Kamito, giữ cảnh giác nhé. Cậu đang được soi mói khá kỹ đấy.” “Uhm, được rồi.” Nghe Ellis nói vậy, Kamito quan sát chung quanh và cảm thấy rất nhiều cặp mắt hướng về mình. Ngoài Leonora, có vẻ Muir, người mà họ hôm trước vừa giao chiến, cũng có mặt ở đây. Trông như họ vẫn chưa biết về việc mình đã mất Est … Nếu mà biết được, họ sẽ không nhìn cậu với ánh mắt thận trọng như chim ưng rình mồi thế kia. “Fufu, Kamito nổi tiếng ghê.” Fianna trêu chọc. Bên cạnh «Nhóm Inferno», hai mươi ba đội khác cũng đã đến đông đủ. Ngay cả đứng giữa cuộc náo nhiệt thế này, Những Hiệp Sĩ Dracunia từ Đế Quốc Rồng vẫn có dáng vẻ áp đảo. Xung quanh thủ lĩnh, Leonora, là mười hai tinh linh sứ xuất sắc. Nhóm bọn họ là một đơn vị quân sự với những điều lệ cứng nhắc. Tất cả thành viên đều đứng nghiêm trang, không di chuyển đi một bước nào. Mắt hai người họ gặp nhau. Đôi con ngươi đỏ rực không thể so được khi họ gặp ở thư viện ngày hôm qua. Sống lưng Kamito chợt ớn lạnh. Cảm giác như nhìn vào dã thú ăn thịt khổng lồ vậy. “- Việc đào tạo cho những Hiệp Sĩ của Dracunia rất khắc nghiệt. Ngay cả khi thiếu đi Leonora, họ vẫn không có kẽ hở nào.” Ellis nhắc nhở khi cô phân tích những địch thủ khác. “Phải, nếu bỏ qua Nhóm Inferno, họ là ngôi sao sáng nhất cho vị trí quán quân. Những nhóm còn lại cũng đáng để lo đấy.” Claire thì thầm và Fianna cùng Rinslet quay sang … “Trước hết, hai nhóm đại diện cho học viện cùng với chúng ta, Nhóm Wyvern và Nhóm Cernunnos . Trên hết, cô nàng hoang dã kia có lợi thế quá mạnh khi ở chiến đấu ngoài trời. Khả năng cô ta kích động ma thú trong rừng tấn công là rất lớn.” Hơn nữa, họ đã nếm trải thất bại nhẹ nhàng trong lúc luyện tập cùng cô ta. Đó hiển nhiên là đối thủ mà cậu không hề muốn giáp mặt. Rồi Claire hướng mắt tới nhóm mặc trang phục ngoại quốc. “Họ là niềm tự hào của Đế Quốc Quinna, Tứ Hoàng. Chuyên về chiến thuật trong giao tranh đó.” Đế Quốc Quinna có lãnh thổ rộng lớn nằm ở phía Đông Đại lục. Nơi có phong tục hoàn toàn khác với những Đế Quốc phía Tây như Ordersia. “Cô gái tóc bạc người mạnh nhất, Shao Fu. Cô ta sử dụng tinh linh Thánh Thú «Byakko».” “Tứ Hoàng? Mặc dù họ có đến năm người?” “Người thứ năm chắc hẳn là người điều khiển Tứ Hoàng.” Trả lời Kamito, Claire nhìn về nhóm mặc bộ quần áo trắng tinh khiết. “Bên kia, là Những Thánh Kỵ Sĩ từ Thánh Quốc Lugia. Vô địch trong nhóm họ là Thánh Kỵ Sĩ Luminaris, á quân đợt trước.” “Geh!?” Kamito chợt kêu lên khi nghe thấy cái tên đó. “Kamito-san, có chuyện gì sao?” “K-không, không có gì…!” Kamito vội lắc đầu bối rối với câu hỏi của Rinslet. Mình chắc chắn cô ta sỡ hữu tinh linh thần cấp. Bởi nó là một đối thủ ngang sức đến khó chịu với thuộc tính bóng đêm của Restia, trận đấu đó thật căng thẳng… Tổ chức Kiếm Vũ sau ba năm thực sự rất hiếm. Thường thì phải mười năm và đôi khi còn là cả trăm năm. Do giới hạn tuổi tác của những vu nữ đủ tư cách, so tài với cùng một đối thủ sẽ không bao giờ xảy ra, nhưng có vẻ đợt này có tình huống gì đó đặc biệt. “Mười chín tuổi, vậy cô ta là người lớn tuổi nhất rồi. Coi bộ cô ta đã thề rằng sẽ phải đánh bại Ren Ashbell để đòi lại danh dự cho mình.” “M-mình thấy r….” “Kamito-kun, sao mặt ông nhăn như nốc phải chai dấm thế…” Fianna trêu ghẹo cái vẻ mặt thảm thiết của Kamito. “Tiếp là «Sư Đoàn Phá Liệt» của Công quốc Rossvale. Át chủ bài của họ là Milla Basset, kiếm vũ sư trẻ nhất mới mười ba tuổi. Dù là quốc gia giành được độc lập từ Thánh Quốc Lugia từ vài thập kỷ gần đây, nhưng tinh linh sứ của họ cũng thuộc trong top dẫn đầu.” “ – Còn những người kia?” Kamito trông thấy bọn họ nhìn chằm chằm vào nhóm mình đã lâu. “Đại diện cho Quốc Gia Balstan. Họ trực tiếp dưới quyền chỉ huy của hoàng gia.” “Sao họ lại nhìn chúng ta vậy chứ?” “Umm…chắc hẳn là tại mình.” Claire nói vẻ khó chịu. “Ý cậu là sao..?” “Uh, chuyện hôm trước mình cho hoàng tử của họ ăn vả ý – “ “… Ahh ….” Kamito cuối cùng cũng nhớ ra. Hoàng tử trưởng của Balstan. Tên đó đã hành động quá trớn và cố hôn main nữ loli của chúng ta.(tay thôi) “Ra là bởi cậu đã làm họ xấu hổ.” Vì lý do gì đó, trông Rinslet còn tức giận hơn cả Claire. “Hoàng gia Balstan có lẽ đã ra lệnh cho họ trả đũa. Xin lỗi nhé, mình đã sơ xuất mà gây nên chuyện không hay.” “Để hắn cảm nhận một chút đau đớn là tốt rồi.” “Không, nếu Claire không làm, mình sẽ làm đó.” “….Eh? Um, thế nghĩa là …” Gương mặt Claire thoáng đỏ. Một cơn chấn động gần phía cổng vào đền thờ lớn. “ – Họ rốt cuộc đã tới.” Phần 2 Lúc Ren Ashbell tiến vào, cơn chấn động lặng hẳn. Bốn tinh linh sứ mặc áo trùm kín mít theo sau … “Vậy đó là «Nhóm Inferno» …” Kamito nín thở và quan sát họ. Cậu liền nhận ra ngay cô gái nhỏ với mái tóc màu xám tro. Quái vật của Trại Giáo Dưỡng - Người điều khiển Tinh linh quân sự, Muir Alenstarl. Thấy Kamito đang nhìn mình, Muir nhanh chóng quay đi. Bước cạnh đó là một “chân dài” tóc xanh ngọc bích. Đôi tai đặc trưng của chủng tộc Elfim ẩn hiện sau chiếc mũ của cô ta. Đứng kế bên là cô gái tóc xanh trẻ trung. Người duy nhất có mũ xếp đầy trang sức bằng vàng, bạc xa xỉ và mang trên tay một chiếc quạt hoa văn lòe loẹt. “Gia huy của Hoàng thất Alphas – đừng bảo mình đấy là, «Ác Quỷ» Sjora Kahn!?” “Cậu biết cô ta?” Kamito hỏi và Claire gật đầu đáp. “Đó là phù thủy top 1 trong vương quốc họ, người có tương lai nhất để kế vị «Phù Thủy Hoàng Hôn».” “Không thể tin được rằng ngoài Muir, còn có những nhân vật đáng sợ đến thế.” Kamito quệt đi mồ hôi trên trán, rên rỉ. Nhưng tỏa ra áp bức hơn ba người kia và được những khán giả hướng tới nhiều nhất – người cuối cùng. Khi người đó xuất hiện – im lặng bao đang trùm lên đại sảnh lần nữa lại bị tiếng gào thét thay đi. “….Kẻ kia, là ai vậy!?” Một hiệp sĩ mang chiến giáp đen huyền. Không chỉ mang bề ngoài kỳ lạ. Khí tức tỏa ra xung quanh cũng thật huyền bí. Sự tồn tại không thuộc về nơi đây – chẳng biết tại sao, cậu cảm thấy như vậy. “Thứ sức mạnh đáng kinh tởm…” Fianna, có nhận thức rõ hơn, nói bằng giọng run run. Ren Ashbell nhận ra Kamito và bước thẳng tới. Chợt tất cả đều im lặng, chỉ còn tiếng leng reng của đôi giày sắt vang qua. “Kamito…” “Không sao đâu…” Kamito tiến lên trước, che chở cho những oujo-sama đằng sau. “Nghĩ đến chuyện ai đó phá được «Khắc ấn Bóng tối» thật là …” “Đáng tiếc nhỉ. Đời không như mơ mà.” Kamito nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi mắt màu đỏ thẫm đằng sau lớp mặt nạ. “Khắc ấn đó, mục đích duy nhất là làm bước nhảy cho sự thức tỉnh của «Maou» bên trong ngươi. Một khi «cánh cổng» đã được mở, nó không bao giờ có thể trở lại như trước.” “ – Maou cô nói là thứ quái gì vậy?” Ren Ashbell mỉm cười và thì thầm, không để ai nghe được. “Nếu muốn biết, xông lên và đối mặt với ta đi – Ren Ashbell.” “Ren Ashbell, huh. Châm biếm gớm.” Kamito tặc lưỡi và lầm bầm. “Nhưng để tôi làm rõ nhé. Nếu tôi đánh bại cô, cô phải kể cho tôi nghe mọi chuyện.” “Có người bị mất tinh linh giao ước mà tự tin ghê.” “Est nhất định sẽ quay về. Cô ấy là người bạn thân nhất của tôi.” Ren Ashbell chẳng nói gì nữa, cô ta nhún vai và quay gót bỏ đi. Và cuộc “trò chuyện tâm tình” giữa hai Ren Ashbell kết thúc vậy đó. Khắp sảnh đường thần điện lại ồn ã. Phía trên ngọn lửa bùng bùng giữa bệ thờ, năm vu nữ hiện ra. Trong số họ có Reicha Alminas. Khi cậu gặp mặt hôm trước, Reicha vẫn còn là một cô gái ngoan ngoãn bình thường, nhưng choàng trong bộ phục trang và biểu diễn lễ tế, cô ấy có được phong thái của một trong năm vu nữ đẳng cấp tối cao. Cuối cùng, «Dông tố» xuất hiện rải rác quanh năm vu nữ kia. Buổi khai mạc Kiếm Vũ được tổ chức trong khuôn viên rừng phía Bắc của Ragna Ys. Tách biệt với bên ngoài bằng hàng rào chắn mà tất cả các vu nữ của Đại Thần Điện thi triển, nên không ai có thể rời đi theo cách thông thường. Đại diễn mỗi quốc gia cùng nhóm mình được dịch chuyển tới vị trí ngẫu nhiên và, trong cuộc chạy đua bảy ngày, hết sức phô bày kiếm vũ của bản thân. Có một điều luật – bạn không thể giết người. Đây không phải là chiến tranh quân sự, mà là nghi lễ “Vũ” theo đúng ý của từ Kiếm Vũ. Chẳng ai cho phép cái chết làm ô uế nghi lễ dâng lên các vị tinh linh vương. Cuộc so tài được quyết định là thu nhặt những viên đá tinh linh đặc biệt, trước đó được phân cho từng người đại diện – «Hòn đá Phép thuật». Nếu bị tước đi «Hòn đá Phép thuật» mà không đòi lại được sau đó một phút, bạn sẽ bị trục xuất ra ngoài. Sau bảy ngày kể từ khi chiến trường mở ra. Bốn đội thu thập được số lượng đá lớn nhất sẽ được triệu kiến trước những tinh linh vương để trình diễn màn kiếm vũ cuối cùng. Lúc đó, kể cả trong đội có một thành viên bị thua, tất cả vẫn được đi tiếp vào chung kết. “- Điềm may mắn và phước lành, hãy theo sau những người tham dự Kiếm Vũ kia.” Năm vu nữ đọc lời sầm truyền từ tinh linh vương. Là dấu hiệu trận đấu bắt đầu. Bước đi trong tiếng hò reo chói tai, những tinh linh sứ tiến vào vòng tròn dịch chuyển được vẽ trên bệ thờ. Đứng trước vòng tròn, Kamito quay lại nhìn những oujo-sama. “Mọi người, chúng ta phải thắng.” “Uhm♪” “Yeah!” “Đương nhiên” “A, um, mình cũng định nói vậy.” Đệ nhị công chúa Ordesia, Fianna Ray Odersia. Đội trưởng Đội Kỵ Sĩ Sylphid, Ellis Fahrengart. Con gái đầu lòng của nhà Laurenfrost, Rinslet Laurenfrost. Em gái Tinh Linh Cơ Tai Họa, Claire Rouge của gia tộc Elstein. Và quán quân kỳ Kiếm Vũ ba năm trước đây – Kazehaya Kamito. Bốn cô gái và chàng trai đó, họ đều mang trong tim mình những «Điều Ước» riêng, hướng thẳng tới Kiếm Vũ mà thách thức. Phần 3 Sau khi tiến vào vòng tròn dịch chuyển, một khu rừng mở ra trước mắt cậu. Tầm nhìn cậu bị che mờ bởi màn sương nhạt. Những tiếng rít gầm của chim chóc và dã thú có thể nghe thấy từ đằng xa. “Trong một khu rừng, huh … có hàng tỷ chỗ cho đối phương ẩn nấp …” Theo ngay sau cậu là Claire, cô vội liếc qua xung quanh. “Mình có nên dùng tinh linh gió hầu cậu để thăm dò không?” “Phải rồi … à không, không làm thì tốt hơn. Chẳng phải nghi ngờ năng lực Ellis hay gì đâu, nhưng những sử dụng ma thuật tinh linh khác sẽ ngay lập tức phát hiện ra chúng ta.” “…Đúng là vậy.” Ellis gật đầu với lý giải của Claire. “Fenrir có thể chở mọi người đi cùng.” Rinslet triệu hồi ma thú băng giá. Bao quanh là bão tuyết, Fenrir hú lên đầy chiến ý. Lát sau, đống hành lý cồng kềnh của năm người đều tống vào trong cái miệng há ra của nó và biến mất. “Tiện lợi quá đi.” “Vùng đất của nhà Laurenfrost bị cách ly. Vậy nên có Fenrir là có cứu tinh mà.” Rinslet cười tươi và xoa đầu Fenrir. “Mồ, Scarlet dễ thương đấy, nhưng Fenrir cũng thế …” Ellis ngắm con Fenrir như thể bị hồn cô bị hớp đi rồi. “Cái lạnh của Laurenfrost đủ để chết người đó. Đúng hơn là, mình bị bỏ lại trong khu vườn lúc đến thăm gia chủ hồi còn bé.” “Khi mình thấy thấy cậu, cậu ôm chặt mình và khóc nức nở … haizz, mình tự hỏi, Claire dễ thương ngày ấy đâu rồi ta?” Rinslet thở dài, nhìn xa xăm. “C-Cô … thử nói nữa xem, ra tro luôn đấy.” “Cái vườn đó rộng cỡ nào mà bị bỏ lại được chứ …?” Bên cạnh hai cô gái là một Kamito đang điếng cả người. “Chúng ta phải tìm một nơi dựng trại, không thì chết cóng luôn giờ.” “Yeah, phải rồi.” Kamito gật đầu. Cho dù nơi này nằm bên trong Ragna Ys, nhưng bởi sự bảo hộ của phong hệ tinh linh vương yếu đi hay do thứ gì đó, mà nơi này rất lạnh lẽo. Đồng phục học viện cũng được yểm phép «chống lạnh» lên, nhưng thấm sao được so với giá rét giữa đêm khuya. “Bảo đảm một nguồn cấp nước cũng quan trọng không kém. Sẽ rất tốt nếu có thể ở gần con suối hay hồ nào đó.” Gợi ý của Claire không chỉ cần cho việc uống nước, mà còn cần thiết trong việc tẩy sạch bụi trần. “Thế nào đi nữa, việc đầu tiên chúng ta phải làm là tra xét khu vực xung quanh. Đội hình chúng ta gồm có mình là tiên phong, Rinslet và Fianna ở trung tâm, còn Kamito cùng Ellis bọc hậu, okey?” Claire đề xuất ra một đội hình lý tưởng. Người yếu nhất là Fianna được đứng ở vị trí mà mọi thành viên còn lại đều có thể đến ngay bên cạnh mà bảo vệ và Rinslet có thể nhìn thấy quân địch theo mọi hướng. Sở hữu kỹ năng mạnh như Kamito phụ trách vùng phụ cận, Claire và Ellis có khả năng solo chắc ăn nhất, chốt ở hai đầu. Kamito và những ojou-sama lập đội hình, cùng nhau băng qua khu rừng. Phần 4 Đã nửa giờ trôi qua. Vừa lúc nãy, bay lơ lửng trên đầu họ là những tinh linh ánh sáng tròn như quả bóng. Nhiệm vụ của chúng là truyền trực tiếp diễn biến của Kiếm Vũ tới thần điện. Có vẻ chúng được ra lệnh không can dự vào riêng tư của bất kỳ tinh linh sứ nào, nhưng chẳng nghi ngờ gì nếu giờ trên màn hình LIVE là Kamito với những người khác. “Vẫn chưa tìm thấy dấu hiệu gì của nguồn nước. Nơi này rộng đến chừng nào vậy?” “Khá lớn đấy. Kích cỡ của Ragna Ys có thể so được với một quốc gia nhỏ.” Claire đi phía trước trả lời Kamito. “Có vẻ chúng ta phải nhanh chóng làm một tấm bản đồ thôi.” Gỡ cành cây vương trên mái tóc ra, Rinslet nói. Tụt phía sau là Fianna, mặt mày nhăn nhó cáu kỉnh, cô nàng đã bao giờ chơi trò cuốc bộ thế này đâu Không giống Claire hay những người kia, cô ấy mới chuyển trường và chưa trải qua huấn luyện thực chiến “Để mình bế cậu!” “Eh? K-không, ổn mà …” Nghe thấy lời đề nghị của Kamito, Fianna lắc đầu, mặt đỏ bừng. “Đừng tự ép buộc mình. Sẽ quá muộn nếu cậu không thể đi tiếp được.” “N-nhưng, mình …. Um, mình đang mặc váy ngắn …” “O-oh, phải rồi ….” … Trời tính cả rồi, đến cô công chúa thường ngày trêu trọc Kamito cũng phải ngượng đỏ cả mặt với vấn đề này. “Kamito, ngươi lại nghĩ cái gì bậy bạ đó hả?” Ellis rút kiếm ra. “M-mình không có nghĩ vậy! Đúng hơn là, lại vụ gì nữa đây.” “Hmph, c-chân mình đau lắm … có lẽ thế.” Ellis bĩu môi. Nhìn vẻ sung sức của cô ấy từ trước, trông cái “chân đau” có vẻ chẳng đau chút nào, nhưng “V-vậy sao? … nhưng, hai tay hai súng hơi căng một chút à.” “Tự dưng chân m-mình cũng bị thương.” “Uhm, cho mình mượn v-vai cậu là được lắm rồi.” “Yeah, mình có thể làm vậy được.” “T-thật ư? R-rồi, mình nhận lời đó nha.” Rinslet mỉm cười và bám vào vai Kamito. “……!” Bộ đồng phục ướt đẫm mồ hôi. Tim cậu đập thình thịch với cảm giác mềm mại đang ép chặt vào tay cậu. “… Đ-Đồ ăn gian, Rinslet! Kamito, làm ơn cho mình mượn vai như vậy đi.” Vì lý do gì đó, Ellis cũng chiếm cứ cái vai của Kamito “V-vậy thì … chiến luôn♪” Từ đằng sau, Fianna cũng tựa đầu vào vai Kamito. “T-thế này, khó ghê…” Bị ba nàng ôm chặt, giọng cậu nghe thật đau khổ. “Này, ba người kia! Hàng ngũ đang bị các cô phá tung ra đấy.” “Fufu, cậu chẳng trung thực tí nào. Nói rằng chân mình bị đau cũng không sao đâu mà.” “Cái … c, cô nói thứ gì nghe đần thế? Tôi vẫn bình thường, tự mình đi ngon lành.” Trước lời trêu chọc của Fianna, Claire đỏ mặt hét lên. Và Kamito dừng bước. “Kamito-san, chuyện gì vậy?” “Suỵt. Chúng ta đang bị phục kích.” “…..!?” Ba người rời khỏi Kamito và triệu hồi tinh linh giao ước của mình. Bầu không khĩ tĩnh lặng căng như dây cung đã được lên đà. Không, đó không phải là yên lặng – không làm gì thì đúng hơn. “Chẳng ngờ được. Rằng chúng ta lại tông phải bẫy sớm thế này.” Kamito nhíu mày và tìm kiếm. Hai người. Họ là do thám hay còn có cả đội đằng sau. “Mặc dù hành động nhanh thế này đáng ra không phải là một kế hoạch hay…” Ngay sau cái gật đầu của Kamito. “- Họ tới đấy!” Một tia sáng lóe lên. Phần 5 …… Đánh lạc hướng à, huh! Thứ vừa nổ là pha lê tinh linh dạng mìn chôn xuống lòng đất, hẳn là nó đã được chuẩn bị từ trước. Chỉ lóe sáng nhưng không gây sát thương. Nhưng lại lập tức làm người ta sơ hở trong chốc lát. Nhận ra được vấn đề, Kamito cảm thấy bọn người kia tiến tới. …. Từ đằng sau! Ánh sáng đó để làm mình phân tâm. Kamito tin tưởng vào trực giác của mình và nhảy đi. Ngay sau đó, chỗ Kamito đứng vừa nãy trồi lên một bàn tay cát khổng lồ. Đúng như cậu nghĩ, còn có những cái khác nữa. Đống cát luồn lách vươn tới cánh tay câu – “Ta không cho phép ngươi … nanh băng, xuyên thấu – Băng Tiễn!” Mũi tên của Rinslet chọc thủng cánh tay cát. “Kamito, bên trên.” Claire cảnh báo. Kamito dậm chân rồi lao ra hướng khác – “ – Nghiền nát chúng đi, tinh linh đá «Gargoyle»!” Bóng đen lập tức in xuống mặt đất. Cái đống khổng lồ nát vụn. Đất và cát nhảy múa trên không trung, khắp nơi rung chuyển. Tinh linh đó đã mang hình dạng goblin đá. Cô gái tinh linh sứ cưỡi phía sau lưng. Đồng phục trắng toát. “Nếu mình nhớ không nhầm, đó là đội của Vương quốc Balstan…” “ – Hỡi bậc thầy kiếm thuật, hãy trở thành là chắn cho ta.” Phía xa lối mòn, tinh linh kỵ sĩ của Fianna xuất hiện. Kiếm của kỵ sĩ vẽ thành một đường cong sáng ngời. Có tiếng đá răng răng vang lên, và cánh tay của quái thú đá bị chặt gãy. Hai giây sau khi ánh sáng lóe lên, mắt cậu cũng đã nhìn được. Những oujo-sama lập đội hình xung quanh Claire. Không có Est, mình không thể thực hiện được kiếm vũ, nhưng – Một thanh kiếm tạo bằng sức mạnh tinh linh cơ bản trên tay. Rời khỏi cuộc hỗn loạn, cậu lao ra vòng ngoài – và rồi. Đất và cát bay tới, chất thành đụn chắn trước mặt cậu. “Tch….!” Khẽ tặc lưỡi, Kamito nới rộng kẽ hở ra Người sử dụng tinh linh cát - ở đâu mới được chứ? Kamito nhanh chóng đảo mắt. Ban đầu cậu nghĩ là những tinh linh sứ sử dụng hệ đất có khả năng độn thổ bằng ma thuật. Nhưng lại không có dấu vết gì về điều đó. Một bóng người đằng sau – Kẻ thứ hai …! Xuất hiện từ bóng râm, một cô gái đang cầm chặt lưỡi kiếm cong. Một nhát kiếm vô hình, những cái cây đằng sau Kamito đổ rạp. Cậu thủ thế và ngăn cản nó. “Đỡ được phong kiếm của ta, không hổ danh là nam tinh linh sứ.” Cô gái kia quát lên, đối mặt với Kamito. “Vì hành động làm chủ nhân của ta xấu hổ - rất tiếc, nhưng ngươi sẽ phải chôn xác nơi đây.” “Ố ồ, quả thực là trả thù cho gã hoàng tử cực ngáo kia …” Kamito thở dài, ngạc nhiên. Còn có những tên ngu ngốc đem cả thù hận riêng tư vào Kiếm Vũ. “….Tôi thấy thương hại cho cô đấy, Người lập giao ước tinh linh xứ Balstan.” “Không kẻ nào được phép chế nhạo chủ nhân!” Kamito nhảy đi và né. Những lưỡi phong kiếm nhẹ nhàng phạt qua, làm trầy xước cổ cậu. … Est mà có ở đây, mấy thứ này chẳng là cái quái gì. Cơn bão kiếm ở mọi hướng, ngăn cản Kamito lại gần. “Hah, trông như ngươi không thể chiến đấu khi mất tinh linh giao ước, huh?” … Sao cô ta lại biết? Khi còn đang ngờ vực, lập tức – tia sáng màu xanh nhạt vụt tới từ sau. Cậu lập tức xoay người và đẩy lùi nó bằng thanh kiếm tạo bằng ma thuật. Nó nổ tung thành từng mảnh vụn. Đứng theo hướng cậu đang nhìn, là một cô gái với tinh linh ma trang dạng cung. “Không thể nào, hắn đối phó được cả với đòn đột kích bất ngờ đến vậy!?” Tinh linh sứ sử dụng gió mở to mắt sửng sốt. “Đó là bởi tôi biết còn có người nữa đang làm anh hùng núp.” Kamito nhún vai. “Đúng như ta nghĩ, ngươi rất nguy hiểm. Bọn ta phải đè bẹp ngươi khi ngươi không thể sử dụng tinh linh giao ước.” “Đánh giá tôi cao ghê nhỉ.” Cậu chế giễu, nhưng vẫn không quên cảnh giác. Phía sau là tinh linh sứ dùng vô ảnh phong kiếm. Phía trước lại có lôi cung. Và giờ phía sau còn thêm cả đụn cát khổng lồ nữa. … Ba tinh linh sứ lành nghề. Đoán không sai, khó nhằn rồi đây. Mồ hôi lạnh tứa ra từ hai bên thái dương. Từ lúc nào, một màn sương mù dày đặc phủ lên khu rừng. Không phải là sương mù tự nhiên. Rõ ràng là được tạo từ ma thuật. Claire cùng những người kia đang chiến với tên khổng lồ đá cũng gần thôi, nhưng bởi màn sương này, cậu không thể nghe thấy được tiếng từ cuộc đấu hay cũng như của họ. Ngay từ đầu, kế hoạch này là tặng riêng cho mình, huh – Thời điểm này của Kiếm Vũ, là tỉa bớt đội hình đối phương. Chứ chẳng việc gì mà phải một lần đi hạ cả team. Cậu không biết Balstan lấy tin tức về việc Est biến mất từ ai, nhưng họ đã nhắm vào đội Scarlet vừa mất đi chiến lực mạnh nhất. Hai tinh linh sứ đang đánh với Claire và ojou-sama kia, coi như câu giờ thôi. Vậy thì mình cũng sẽ câu. Đợi đến lúc Claire cùng mọi người tới – Kamito xiết chặt tay và bước qua nửa bước. “Vô dụng!” Tinh linh sứ điều khiển gió vung kiếm. Nhưng Kamito không dừng lại. Nhẹ nhàng thay đổi trọng tâm cơ thể, cậu né trong đường tơ kẽ tóc. “Hắn nhìn được phong kiếm ư?” “ – Đáng tiếc ghê, nhưng đường bay của chúng rất dễ nhận ra trong một khu rừng đầy cây cối.” Những lưỡi kiếm đó là vô hình, nhưng cậu có thể nhìn thấy cành gỗ và lá chúng cắt qua. Sau khi bị tấn công nhiều lần, nắm chắc trong đầu Kamito còn là tốc độ và bề rộng nữa. Đương nhiên, đối phó được như vậy cần có lòng dũng cảm và giác quan phi thường nhạy bén. Sai một ly đi một dặm luôn. Dựa theo luật, cái đầu cậu không bay đi, nhưng ý thức thì có đấy. Tăng tốc, cậu tiến lại gần tinh linh sứ hệ gió. “Người, ta sẽ không để ngươi!” Ngay tức thì, một mũi tên sét bay tới – tuy vậy, Trong chốc lát, Kamito biến mất. “Dafu…!?” Kamito lao thẳng tới. Kỹ năng chiến đấu được nhồi vào đầu cậu khi còn ở Trại Giáo Dưỡng - Pháp bộ biến ảnh ba chiều. Đứa trẻ mồ côi khác từ Trại, Jio Inzagi, cũng dùng thứ này, nhưng tốc độ không bằng vơ sần bá đạo «Cú lướt bóng đêm» của Kamito. Lướt giữa những cành cây, đó là kỹ năng di chuyển cực nhanh theo mọi phương để đùa bỡn với đối thủ. Những tinh linh sứ chỉ trải qua huấn luyện bình thường, không ai có thể làm được điều đó. Bật vào một thân cây, Kamito tăng tốc. Tinh linh sứ hệ sét và gió bắn kĩ năng của mình vào tàn ảnh mà cậu để lại, chẳng trúng vào thứ gì. “ – Người cát, đốn ngã mấy cái cây xung quanh ngươi đi.” Tinh linh sứ dùng gió hét lên the thé. Tinh linh cát gầm lên và húc đổ cây. Mặc dù thân hình nó trông khá ngu độn, nhưng lại nhanh đến ngạc nhiên. Cậu đã từng giao đấu với nhiều thứ thuộc hệ đất – ví dụ như đá, chỉ trừ có cái loại này là cơ động đến vậy. “Tch….!” Mất đi chỗ đứng, Kamito không còn lựa chọn nào khác ngoài hạ xuống mặt đất. “ – Hỡi gió, hãy thổi đi.” Những lưỡi gươm gió từ phía bên cạnh cắt đứt cánh tay đá khổng lồ. Bím tóc màu xanh bùng lên trong gió. Ellis đang cầm trên tay Tinh linh Ma trang «Ray Hawk ». “ – Ellis, cứu đẹp đấy.” “Xin lỗi vì đã tới muộn. Tinh linh sương mù làm mình gặp rắc rối.” Ellis nhẹ nhàng hạ xuống và bằng một động tác hoàn mỹ, cô rút chiến thương ra. “Kuu, thất bại rồi, huh … zọt lẹ!” Tinh linh sứ sử dụng gió bên kia quyết định nhanh gọn. Kế hoạch đánh hội đồng Kamito bằng đòn bất ngờ đã tiêu. Còn lý do gì để ở lại nữa? “ – Chạy dễ vầy sao!” Ellis vẫy Ray Hawk. Tinh linh gió của Ellis cao hơn đối phương vài bậc. Cắt phăng đi cỏ cây ngáng đường, nó tấn công tinh linh sứ đang chạy thoát. - tên không lồ cát bật dậy. Nhát chém đập thẳng vào. Tinh linh sứ dùng gió và tinh linh sứ dùng nước biến mất vào khu rừng. Ellis cắn môi tỏ vẻ thất vọng. Tinh linh cát bắt đầu dựng lại. Tuy nhiên, lúc mặt trước tinh linh cát mở ra, cậu đã biết. Tôi đã nghĩ sự di chuyển của nó quá thành thạo … ra là cô trốn trong đó. Cát tụ họp lại và hoàn toàn chữa lành vết thương – ngay trước lúc ấy. Kamito lập tức nhảy vọt lên – cậu thọc tay qua yết hầu. Là cảm xúc của cát đang chào đón cậu. Người cát khổng lồ đang tự khôi phục bị vỡ nát. Để lại bên trong một cô gái đang ngất xỉu. “Thế nghĩa là sao?” “Người cát không lồ đó là tinh linh ma trang của cô ta.” Kamito nhún vai và trả lời. “…. Xin lỗi nhé. Tôi sẽ lấy cái này.” Kamito cúi xuống và tước đi «Hòn đá Ma thuật» từ cổ của cô gái. Nếu đợi thêm một phút nữa, cô ta sẽ được dịch chuyển về thần điện. “Kamito!” “Kamito-kun!” “Cậu ổn chứ?” “Yeah … à , đừng bảo mình cậu tay không đánh bại bọn họ đấy!” Đôi mắt ruby của Claire mở to. “Không, sẽ rất nguy hiểm nếu Ellis không tới. Họ đã chạy đi rồi.” “Này,” cậu ném cho Claire «Hòn đá Ma Thuật». Rồi, tinh linh sứ dùng cát đang bất tỉnh được bao bọc lấy bởi vòng tròn dịch chuyển và biến mất như những mảnh vỡ ánh sáng. “Bọn mình cũng đã hạ được tinh linh sứ điều khiển người đá. Còn người điều khiển sương mù chạy thoát được.” Claire nắm chặt hai «Hòn đá Ma thuật» trong tay. “Quá nguy hiểm nếu đuổi theo. Họ có vẻ như là một đội có chuẩn bị tỉ mỉ.” “Thế nào đi nữa, mình cũng không nghĩ nổi rằng chúng ta bị tấn công sớm thế.” “Yeah, nhanh chóng tìm nơi dựng trại giờ là ý hay đấy.” Claire gật đầu đồng ý. Kamito quay sang nhìn con đường phía trước rải đầy mảnh vụn của viên đá tinh linh dạng mìn. Điều bí ẩn là tại sao họ có thể xoay sở mà tấn công chúng ta được. Từ lúc bắt đầu còn chưa được tới một giờ đồng hồ, mà họ lại di chuyển như thể biết trước được vị trí của Kamito và những người kia. Mà, họ còn biết rằng mình đã mất Est. Cậu tự hỏi, ai đã rò rỉ ra thông tin. “……” Kamito nhìn xuống khắc ấn tinh linh trên bàn tay phải. Cuối cùng thì, ngay cả khi Kamito đứng trên bờ vực nguy hiểm, «cánh cổng» vẫn không có dấu hiệu mở ra. “Est ……” Phần 6 “Đúng như ta mong đợi, Kazehaya Kamito - “ Có một người đang đứng quan sát ngày đầu của Kiếm Vũ từ đằng xa. Trên gò đất hơi nhô cao, là năm cô gái trong bộ quân phục. Một trong số những nhóm có khả năng giành vô địch kỳ Kiếm Vũ lần này, Đại diễn cho Vùng đất Rồng, « Những Hiệp Sĩ của Đế Quốc Dracunia». Họ đang sử dụng thuộc tính ma pháp của loài rồng, «Long Nhãn», để quan sát. “Đó là tại sao hắn là người phù hợp để hiến tế cho con rồng ngủ say trong người ta.” Cô gái đứng trên gờ của mỏm đá – Leonora Lancaster nhẹ nhàng liếm môi. Với sự dã man toát ra, đôi mắt cô ấy lóe đỏ như máu. «Long Huyết» của Leonora-sama đang thức tỉnh … Vẻ sợ hãi rõ rành rành trên gương mặt phó chỉ huy – Yuri El Cid. Nỗi ớn lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng. Sức mạnh kỳ lạ được thừa hưởng cho những người phục vụ loài rồng – «Long Huyết». Đây là lần thứ tư Yuri thấy Leonora như thế này. Lần đầu tiên cô được chứng kiến là hai năm trước đây, vào kỳ khảo hạch tham gia đội Hiệp Sĩ của Đế Quốc Dracunia. Leonora đã quét sạch đối thủ trong vài phút. Những vũ điệu điên cuồng, như giáng xuống trần gian tai ương chết chóc. Nếu «Con Rồng» đó tỉnh giấc, cho dù có là cấp dưới thân cận cũng không ngăn cản được. Nhưng lần này có vẻ khác …. Yuri nhìn ngang qua Leonora. Chẳng hiểu sao, sự hứng thú của cô ấy lại giành riêng cho một người và cô ấy chỉ muốn băm vằm mỗi gã tinh linh sứ đó thôi. Leonora đứng đó, im lặng nhìn xuống. “ – Tối nay, chúng ta sẽ săn một bầy sư tử.” Yuri cùng những người khác không nói một lời nào, chỉ gật đầu vâng lệnh. Đó là tín hiệu tấn công từ những Hiệp Sĩ của Đế Quốc Dracunia. Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance